Sueño
by Meikyo Natsume
Summary: un pequeño lemon para ustedes con cariño, no quiero adelantar mucho asi que entren x3


**Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen...pero no sera por mucho tiempo wuajajajaja!!!!**

- mmm...Ichi...goo- ahi estaba otra vez la maldita enana que lo hacia perder los estribos, suspirando su nombre, como todas las noches, antes, al principio siempre se sonrojaba al escuchar esos gemidos por parte de la shinigami, SU shinigami.

- Ru...Ruki..a- y ahi estaba él, susurrando su nombre, embelesado por su belleza, su cuerpo fragil, sus piernas esbeltas que se enrerdeban como fino lino a sus caderas, sintiendo sus manos en su espalda y hombro, quemandolo.

Esa chica lo tenia en sus manos y lo peor de todo era que ella lo sabia, todas las noches era la misma historia, se aparecia ante él, tentandolo, seduciendolo, y él cada noche caia en su juego, un juego que los dos gozaban, era SU pequeño juego, pero hay que mencionar que no todas las noches era igual, sabia que la monotomia no cabia en su jueguito.

- Ichi..mmm...maas- esta noche seria algo mas salvaje, se dejaria llevar por sus impulsos, esta noche la recordaria y si que lo haria.

- Er..eres...una..enana...mandona- se acerco a sus labios y los beso con avidez, sintiendo la exquisita friccion de su pecho contra el de ella, sentir sus pezones erectos rozando su torso, lo hacia excitarse aun mas, asi que decidio repetir la accion probocando un gemido ahogado de parte de la morena.

- mmas...fuer..te...Ichigo!!- podria ser una enana mandona, pero si ella se lo estaba pidiendo, no podia negarse

- tu lo pe...diste- Ichigo beso y mordio el cuello de su amante mientras tomaba las caderas de la shinigami elevandolas un poco de cama, entretanto el se ponia de rodillas haciendo la penetracion mas profunda, el compas que llevaban era descontrolado, en esa posicion podia ver como los fluidos de Rukia empapaban su miembro erecto, como los senos de ella se movian sin medida por las fuertes embestidas, sus movimientos eran mas agresivos, Rukia se retorcia de placer, la habitacion estab llena de gemidos, nombres susurrados y el sonido que hacian sus cuerpos al encontrarse de esa manera, estaba por llegar al climax, lo sentia

-Ess..per...ra.. ichi..- la morena puso una mano en su pecho, despues de haber pedido mas ahora lo hacia detenerse, que era lo que queria esa mujer, ni el lo entendia pero, si ella lo pedia era por algo y desde que comenzo esto, nunca se habia equivocado, siempre era para mejor

- y...ahora... que te... pasa???- la miraba entre sorprendido y molesto, lo habia detenido en lo mejor, pero no se imagino al ver como Rukia se incorporaba de la cama y besaba desde su torax hasta su oido

- Ahora dejate llevar Kurosaki Ichigo- no supo como llego a esa posicion, él estaba recostado en la cama con la shinigami encima de él, miraba embelesado el cuerpo que tenia sobre él, sintio como unas manitas tomaban sin pudor su miembro excitado y como lo conducian a la entrada de la vagina, Rukia deslizo el pene de Ichigo dentro de ella soltando un placentero gemido, Ichigo afirmo su cabeza en la almohada haciendo presion, levantando sus caderas, sujetando cn sus manos las caderas de Rukia, haciendo llevar un ritmo desenfrenado, sentia como su falo entraba y salia de Rukia, ahora si que iba a llegar, sentia como las paredes de ella lo envolvia y cada vez era mas estrecha, los dos iban a alcanzar el cielo, cada vez aumentaba mas el ritmo, ella poso sus manos en su pecho para darle mas estabilidad y poder sostenerse

- I..chigo...mira..mirame- clavo sus ojos en los de la shinigami, esos ojos de un color tan misterioso, los pozos violetas, gracias a ellos el podia afrontar sus miedos, ellos trajeron la paz a su mundo complejo, su mirada, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de Rukia, ella tenia un cuerpo divino, no se quejaba, pero sus ojos eran los que los cautivanban, solo mirandose podian expresarse tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras y esta vez le trasmitian amor, lujuria, entrega.

Se iba a venir mirando sus ojos, ellas los tenia abierto mostrando las multiples sensaciones que sentia, solo unas cuantas embestidas mas, agarra fiermente la cadera de Rukia, sabia que le dejaria marcas mas eso ahora no le importaba

-mmmm...sii..solo...un poc...co..maaas...ichi- rukia se mordia el labio inferior

- ICHIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!- sintio un golpe en su cabeza - SE QUE ES SABADO PERO NO PUEDES DORMIR TODO EL DIA, APRESURATE Y AYUDA A PAPI CON EL ASEO, TODOS ESTAN AYUDANDO

- VIEJOO!!- lanzandole un golpe a su padre- NO ENTRES ASI A MI HABITACION!!

-pero...NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTABAS TENIENDO UN SUEÑO HUMEDO- su padre lo miraba con cara de depravado

-CALLATE!!!!- y ahi estaba otra vez Isshin Kurosaki estampado en la pared del pasillo por su sonrojado y acalorado hijo- ahora mejor me voy a bañar y como siempre con agua helada- debia aceptarlo esos sueños ya se estaban repitiendo muy seguidamente y se estaba acostumbrando a bañarse con agua muuuy helada

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño.

- Buenos dias Kurosaki-kun- y ahi estaba la protagonista de sus sueños, pero con una vocecita que no le gustaba para nada

- Enana, deja ya esa estupida vocecita- preferia la voz que tenia en sus sueños

-COMO ME LLAMASTE SUBNORMAL TE HARE TRA...-fue interrumpida por la hermanita de Ichigo quien la llamaba de la cocina- ya me las pagaras idiota

Ichigo solo la contemplo mientras se iba, sonrio

- Kuchiki Rukia, algun dia seras mia si o si, no pienso dejarte ir- suspiro y entro al baño lo esperaba una buena ducha helada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°FIN°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Les gusto??? bueno espero tener una buena llegada, este fic se me ocurrio hoy cuando desperte ¬¬ despierto y pienso en cochinadas...emm...nop ¬¬ quizas.....**

**me demore toda una tarde, no estoy en clases pero me interrumpian demasiado, que el telefono, que venia no se quien, que querian ver el estado de la luz, que me preguntaban si venia fulanito y too, pero al final aki esta terminado n.n**

**me meresco un review??**


End file.
